1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch styluses, and particularly, to a touch stylus used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), employing touch screens are now in widespread use.
Touch styluses for touching and inputting information on these touch screens are usually secured within the housing wall of the portable electronic device. The touch styluses are small or thin for meeting a miniaturized requirement of the portable electronic devices. However, because of their small size they are not comfortable to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.